1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to polymorphous crystal modifications of a DPP-IV inhibitor, the preparation thereof and the use thereof for preparing a medicament.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The enzyme DPP-IV, also known by the name CD26, is a serine protease which promotes the cleaving of dipeptides in proteins with a proline or alanine group at the N-terminal end. DPP-IV inhibitors thereby influence the plasma level of bioactive peptides including the peptide GLP-1. Compounds of this type are useful for the prevention or treatment of illnesses or conditions which are associated with an increased DPP-IV activity or which can be prevented or alleviated by reducing the DPP-IV activity, particularly type I or type II diabetes mellitus, prediabetes, or reduced glucose tolerance.
WO 2004/018468 describes DPP-IV inhibitors with valuable pharmacological properties. One example of the inhibitors disclosed therein is 1-[(4-methyl-quinazolin-2-yl)methyl]-3-methyl-7-(2-butyn-1-yl)-8-(3-(R)-amino-piperidin-1-yl)-xanthine.